


Behind Closed Doors

by illumelnati



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Office, Workplace, daddy issues???, help i haven't writen a fic in 5 years, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumelnati/pseuds/illumelnati
Summary: I have nothing to say for myself except older Sing made me so thirsty I wrote this in two hours fueled entirely by my unquenchable thirst. Also I haven't written in fucking 5+ years how did I do this.





	Behind Closed Doors

A loud crash.

Not a sliver of his midnight-black hair touched, the vase missed him completely, a little too fast, or was it a little too slow? “Fucker! You’re a greedy bitch!” a subordinate yells at Yue Long after attempting to harm him with poor throwing accuracy. He remains seated on his chair, hands clasped on his thighs, unbothered, only batting his eyes. “Hey, break it up!” Yells the larger, 6’3 man standing at his side, “Get him out of here!” and the security guards roll in, grabbing the exasperated man spewing insults at Yue Long. The man is dragged out, and once more an uncomfortable silence fills the meeting room after the crisis had been averted. Tap. A fingernail on the marble, “Anyone else?” Yue Long speaks, softly.

There is nothing but silence until the sound of- like- piercing needles, loud, authoritative, breaks your focus, Yue Long shouts, “Anyone else? Come forth, and speak your insults, speak your disobedience, show me your faith- and I shall reward you accordingly.” The tension in the room heightens, “I’m in a bad mood. Everyone leave, now!” and the sounds of scurrying feet and shifting of chairs distract you from his piercing, beautiful gaze.

“Except you. Sing. You, stay.”

Sing stops in his tracks, turns around to face that darkening gaze. _He’s pissed_. He’s changed a lot, Sing thinks to himself, from what used to be nothing but a spoiled- jaded prince to a mature, responsible, uh- actually, you know what? He’s still jaded.

“As you wish.”

Chemistry like oil and water, they don’t mix. Yet, they know everything about each other, flawlessly melding together, they could crumble but still find space in one another’s crevices, they’ll never be one, never be souls attached, but they still _mix_ , never drifting. Sing knows exactly, just exactly how Yue Long is when he’s mad. Working with him for 5 years and more, advising him, protecting him, Yue Long is the backbone of Chinatown, with a façade of a pale blossoming flower, but with conviction crimson with hedonism adorning his lips and cheeks like lipstick. Sweet, have a taste- you’d think. His poison rattles in your bones like a desperate prayer. Sing could never be afraid of him, he sees right through him. And you know what? _Yue Long probably likes that._

“Sir.” Sing steps forward, hands at his side, body taut, respectful. “Cut it out, we’re alone now.” Of course, they’re professional colleagues. A boss and his subordinate. _Nothing else_ , in the vast open, that is. “Boss.”, “I said, cut. It. Out.” Yue Long hisses, doesn’t even bother to turn his back to face his subordinate, his assistant. “Sing, you should know by now that an order to stay means- “I know.” Sing knows he reacted, despite having his back turned to him, “I always know what you want.” Sing walks forward, closer, _closer_. The closer you got to Yue Long, the sweeter the smell, like jasmine. “Oh, _really?_ ” Yue Long finally turns around to face the bigger man, having to tilt his head back to meet eye contact. “Show me then. Give me what I want.”

Trained by their lust for one another, Sing moves- swiftly, pinning the smaller man to the wall and clasping both his wrists above his head. Yue Long yelps. Opens his shut eyes to meet Sing’s, they _stare_ — “You’re easy to read.” Sing smirks a little, “Always, always…” Sing prods his thigh on the smaller man’s crotch. “always… wanting affection.” He earns a gasp from his prince. “You love things that distract you.” Sing tightens his grip around Yue Long’s wrists, watches his face wince. “Pleasure. Anything that stimulates.” Sing lowers his lips to kiss Yue Long’s pale neck, “You’d forget everything if you could, wouldn’t you?” He licks. Yue Long shudders, but looks away, giving Sing more space to suck on his neck, almost as if he’s allowing, inviting him in. “Sing… I”, “Shut up and let me give it to you,” Sing trails butterfly kisses down his neck, and slowly goes on his knees. “H-Hey!”, “You wanted me to show you, didn’t you?” Yue Long looks down at him, cheeks red, eyes lidded, _so sweet_ , unzips. “What you wanted.”

_Huh?_

“Y-You should’ve let me take off my-“ _Pink._ “pants!-“ _Frilly._ “Sing! Are you listening to me?” _Panties._ Sing’s eyes go blank. “Jeez!” Yue Long hits his head, obviously flustered, hair beginning to unravel. “Hey! Sing!” Yue Long attempts to peel the larger man’s hands off his hips, “Can you let me go? Are you broken?” Not a word, eyes unblinking. Slowly lifts his head to meet Yue Long’s abashed eyes. “You know-“ Yue Long’s eyes widen, blinking, “I’m going to _fuck_ you, really hard.”

_Crash._

Grasping the collar of Yue Long’s shirt Sing pushes him up on the table, hands _everywhere_ , a hunger insatiable and wild, the sight of Yue Long’s frilly knickers in between his slender pale legs that he’s meaning to break apart and carve himself into, this cynical flower of deceit, bloodshed and indescribable beauty, a taste so sweet- _so sweet_ it melts your mind. Feeling Yue Long against his mouth- Sing feels desire surge him like electricity- they’re crumbling, but falling into the crevices of each other, once more, like oil and water. “Sing-“ a shuddering gasp from Yue Long as he feels Sing’s large hands slip under his clothes and run all over his skin, he arches his back when he feels Sing flick his nipples- “Ah!” Sing crawls on Yue Long, throwing his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt, and Yue Long runs his eyes down and up his toned body. “Oh, wow.”, he bites his lips. “What?”, “Nothing… you’re just so… big… _everywhere._ ” He totally dragged that last word, he said it dreamily, in a tone that basically just meant fuck-menowjesuschristwhatareyouwaitingfor. Sing chuckles and pulls Yue Long’s silky hair slightly. Yue Long’s lips part in a tiny moan. “I know what you _like._ ” Sing other free hand slides up the side of Yue Long’s frilly pink panties. A whine- like music to his ears. “I know what you _want._ ” And begins stroking Yue Long’s bashful member, wet in anticipation. Sing feels a sense of satisfaction when he notices Yue Long’s legs parted even _more_ \- “You are _so_ begging, right now.” Yue Long breathes, “Let me-“ and inches forward, without breaking eye contact, begins to unbuckle Sing’s belt, “-suck you off.” And unzips his pants. “You’re being _lewd_ , Yue Long.” Sing winces as he feels Yue Long’s fingernails trail down his abs to his briefs, tugging it lightly down, bit by bit, until his girth springs out, _needing_. Yue Long wraps his feminine fingers around the head, rubbing his pre-cum down his shaft. Yue Long glances up at Sing, eyes lidded with mischief, and licks his lips in a tease that Sing knows means _“Get ready for it.”_ And Sing throws his head back when he feels Yue Long’s mouth engulf his cock, sucking it, up and down, in an out- using his tongue to press down on the slit of his cock. “Holy shit.” Sing’s voice shudders. Masterful licks and a sound so _sinful_ it just turns you on, even more, Sing pushes the back of Yue Long’s head to take all of him in, and he feels Yue Long choke around his cock as he slides into his throat, such a pretty image, the all-powerful Chinese-figure boiled down to a man with drool pooling and dripping down his chin, sucking and licking on cock, eyes tear-stained and reddened cheeks that make him look bashful- but no, not when he’s like _this_. “You are so good.” Sing breathes as he pulls Yue Long’s head away and his dick slides out of his mouth with a pop so obscene it only riles Sing up some more. “I’m good for you.” Yue Long surprisingly manages to mutter in a hoarse voice like he-just-sucked-a-huge-goddamn-dick.

Without words, Yue Long lays on his back in an effortless movement like grace itself, except- he spreads his legs, it looks absolutely pornographic for a man as elegant as _he_ looks. Impatiently- he shifts his body to perfectly meet Sing’s hips and uses his legs to pull him closer. “Now. Now. _Please._ ” And Yue Long’s begging again- chest heaving, messed up hair that spills around him like ink in water. He whines, an erotic expression to match his lascivious body inviting Sing _in-_

and Sing enters, with a growl.

Yue Long moans in an unrestrained height of pleasure. Immediately connecting his body and finding his hands to cling to Sing’s back, holding on for dear life- he knows, Yue Long knows. Sing continues thrusting in, places his lips right next to Yue Long’s ear and growls in momentum with his thrusts. Wincing slightly at the feel of Yue Long’s fingernails digging into his back, scratching- Sing’s got enough scars on his back, but the majority of them rewarded to him by pleasing his princess. The sound of skin on skin, bodily fluids mixing in together like a recipe for disaster- they’re a disaster, oh baby they’re two storms making love to one another. Desperate- Hurt- Unforgiving- Forgotten, the faster Sing goes, the more moans fill the room, Yue Long looks so immoral like this, hair completely unraveled from the knot, clothes barely on, being _fucked_ \- and absolutely loving every second of it. Yue Long whines and moans his name, imploring. Completely unchaste, the heat of their skin spreading through touches, _we shouldn’t be doing this, especially not here, especially not now, especially not with each other, but we can’t help it, love, we can’t help it._ The tide rises and falls and they dig into each other, kissing each other in a hunger- awarding one another, wanting, wanting. More, _more_. Unyielding, give yourself, present yourself.

 _“I want you.”_ They fuck- because they know they’re not supposed to, because it’s not meant to be this way, they could never love, “Fuck me.” _That’s why they fuck._ “Sing.”, “Yue Long.” _It's exhilarating."_ That’s why they’re here, unloving- unloved, loving, loved.

And with a surge of pleasure the tide reaches its peak, a climax met by both simultaneously, and fall into each other’s arms once more, weary from the exploration of love. Not before long Sing raises his head and meets Yue Long’s lips once more- softer, this time. Slower, tasting one another, hands roaming their pressed bodies, greedy for more, a ravenous exchange of pleasure. And they part, staring into one another’s eyes. Sing chuckles first, and Yue Long follows after. Sing cups Yue Long’s cheek and Yue Long leans against it, purring.

“Wow.” Yue Long compliments.  
“You say that every time.”  
_“Wooooooow.”_ Yue Long drags his tone, teasing.  
“Stop it, you.” Sing can’t help but grin.  
Yue Long acts innocent. “Will you carry me?” He bats his eyelashes because he knows it gets him what he wants.  
“I always do, princess.”  
And Sing lifts the smaller man up as he snuggles into him.  
“God, look at the mess we made.”, “Mhmm.” Yue Long says, completely enamoured in his smell.  
_Will you look at that_ , Sing thinks to himself. “Not mad anymore?”  
“Mhmm.” Yue Long smiles.


End file.
